Les Fondateurs à la rescousse
by haniPyanfar
Summary: Cette fois, les Fondateurs se mêlent d'aider Draco Malfoy à soigner le Survivant ...
1. Chapter 1

**Les Fondateurs à la rescousse …**

Auteur : HaniPyanfar

Proclamation : Les personnages sont issus de la féconde imagination de J.K.R. Ce que j'en fais ne regarde que moi mais je jure que c'est pour leur bien …

Pairing : Draco et Harry, contraints et forcés …. Mais ils ne demandent que ça …

Rating : K pour ce chapitre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1

Cette histoire est la SUITE du précédent O.S. « Quand les Fondateurs s'emmêlent. ». Il serait préférable de lire celui-ci avant celui-là.

Enfin, si vous n'avez pas le temps ou l'envie de le lire, je résume : Godric, Helga, Salazar et Rowena ont voulu trouver une fiancée pour Harry Potter mais ils ont failli hâter sa mort car le Survivant est très malade. C'est Draco Malfoy qui a accepté de le soigner.

( Ne m'en veuillez pas. Ici aussi, j'ai conservé les noms des lieux et personnages en anglais. Bis repetita placent. )

OoOoOoO

La scène se passe dans le Jardin d'Eden, Paradis des êtres magiques.

« ET NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS DU CELESTAL COMPUTER !

-- DIRE QU'A CAUSE DE VOUS …

-- HARRY POTTER A FAILLI MOURIR …

-- AVANT L'AGE !

-- HEUREUSEMENT QUE SON JEUNE AMI L'A SAUVE …

-- ET QU'IL A ENTREPRIS DE LE SOIGNER …

-- VOUS AVEZ DE LA CHANCE ! FILEZ !

-- ET QU'ON NE VOUS Y REPRENNE PLUS !

Merlin et Morgane regardaient d'un air sévère deux sorciers et deux sorcières qui baissaient le nez et tortillaient entre leurs doigts le tissu de leurs robes. Puis ils s'éloignèrent en grommelant à mi-voix :

« Ces jeunes … ça a tout juste mille ans …

-- Et ça se croit tout permis … »

Pendant ce temps, les Quatre se retenaient pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Godric Gryffindor était tout rouge, Helga Hufflepuff clignait de l'œil vers Rowena Ravenclaw qui pinçait les lèvres et Salazar Slytherin esquissait une jolie grimace .

Finalement, ils s'en tiraient à bon compte. Et les deux grands Manitous du Jardin d'Eden n'espéraient tout de même pas qu'ils allaient obéir ! C'était trop amusant de se mêler de la vie des gens d'en bas ! Seulement, ils devraient être prudents. Ils avaient donc décidé de rendre visite à C.C. en solo et en catimini.

Salazar se pointa devant l'écran le lendemain à l'aube. Le ciel était rose et l'air était rempli de soupirs et de ronflements. Il dit à voix basse :

« C.C. ouvre-toi. »

Un grognement lui répondit .

« Quoi ? Si tôt ? Pas moyen de faire la grasse matinée ? Même en ce Divin Jardin ?

-- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi. Cherche la vie de Draco Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre.

-- Vous avez oublié le mot magique !

-- Ah oui ! S'il te plaît !

-- Draco Malfoy, 20 ans, 7 mois, 20 jours, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black, son épouse, tous deux assassinés par Lord Voldemort …

-- Abrège C.C. je suis ici en fraude, tu le sais.

-- Après la bataille finale pendant laquelle il a combattu au côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, le jeune Malfoy a été injustement dépouillé de sa fortune par le Ministère de la Magie qui ignorait que ses parents avaient changé de camp et espionnaient le Lord Noir au profit des Forces du Bien. Son nom étant couvert d'opprobres, le jeune homme partit en Hongrie où réside encore une branche lointaine de sa famille. Il tient d'ailleurs son prénom d'un arrière arrière petit cousin qui …

-- Tonnerre ! C.C. Plus vite ! Le soleil se lève ! Je vais me faire gauler !

-- Bon ! Troisième année à la Faculté de Médicomagie de Budapest . Excellent élève. Deux aventures féminines. Quatre masculines. Rupture houleuse avec son dernier petit ami. En stage à Saint Mungo pour deux mois. Compte revenir en Angleterre l'an prochain pour se perfectionner.

-- Comment ? Draco Malfoy est gay ?

-- Bi … Alerte rouge ! Les Manitous sont réveillés.

-- Merci C.C. Eteins-toi. »

Et Salazar Slytherin, le sourire aux lèvres, rejoignit ses camarades comploteurs en sifflotant la deuxième Rhapsodie Hongroise de Franz Liszt en la mineur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gyula Sandor était un vieux Magyarok acariâtre et misanthrope. Il s'était fâché avec toute sa famille hongroise à propos d'une coupe en argent massif, soi-disant égarée, lui disait volée. Apprenant qu'il avait de lointains parents en Angleterre, il avait à plusieurs reprises invité les Malfoy à lui rendre visite.

Après la bataille finale, Draco, écœuré de voir sa famille mise à l'index par le Ministère de la Magie, décida de répondre à l'invitation et partit fièrement pour Budapest. Il parlait parfaitement le hongrois, c'était une tradition respectée dans sa famille depuis le mariage d'un Puxadas Malfoy avec une jolie demoiselle nommée ZsaZsa Sandor.

Le vieux parent l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et il était tombé sous le charme du beau Draco. Il l'avait installé dans une aile de son manoir, il le comblait de cadeaux et quand il avait su que le jeune homme souhaitait faire des études de Médicomagie, il lui avait conseillé de s'inscrire à la Faculté sorcière de Budapest, la meilleure d'Europe centrale.

Mieux, il lui avait prêté son scribe, un Gobelin traducteur, pour lui permettre de suivre les cours en toute sérénité. Bien sûr, il avait demandé poliment l'accord de l'intéressé, les Gobelins choisissant leurs Maîtres et non l'inverse.

Rarémilatan, le scribe, était attaché à la Maison depuis cent ans, son père et son grand-père l'avaient été avant lui. La famille Sandor espérait le récupérer après la mort du vieux Gyula.. Avoir à son service un Gobelin traducteur était un signe de grande richesse et c'était aussi très utile pour les voyages et pour les affaires.

Mais l'être magique idolâtrait Draco qui s'était montré très courtois envers lui. Quand l'année suivante, son Maître mourut, laissant à son lointain parent anglais toute sa fortune, le Gobelin déclara qu'il servirait Draco et personne d'autre.

Il y eut des protestations dans la famille, on accusa même le jeune Malfoy de captation d'héritage. Certains n'hésitaient pas à rappeler que son père avait été Mangemort et avait servi le sinistre Lord Noir. Une cousine jalouse, mère d'un Attila Sandor, insinua même que la mort du vieux Gyula n'était pas naturelle.

Mais les médisants durent se taire. Tous les témoignages étaient en faveur de Draco, aucune contestation ne fut acceptée. Le gros problème vint d'Attila qui malheureusement fréquentait la même Faculté que Draco dans la branche « Pharmacopée magique ».

Il décida de pourrir la vie de son petit petit petit cousin et pour cela, il y avait un moyen très simple, parler de la Grande Guerre contre Voldemort, des Mangemorts et de leurs exactions, mais sans nommer précisément Malfoy père ou fils et surtout … surtout … prononcer le nom de Harry Potter !

Il avait vite remarqué que cela avait un impact direct sur son adversaire. En apparence, Draco affectait un air d'indifférence, voire de mépris. Mais Attila le voyait à chaque fois pâlir et se crisper. Il en fit un jeu cruel et l'ancien Slytherin dut subir ce que lui-même infligeait autrefois à son ennemi Gryffindor, à savoir un harcèlement sournois et perpétuel.

Draco fit front avec orgueil et pour compenser, il devint le meilleur élève de sa promotion. Il travaillait énormément, laissant peu de temps à une vie sociale ou sentimentale. Il n'était sorti qu'avec deux camarades de cours, Eva et Langovia, et encore, c'étaient plutôt elles qui lui couraient après.

Tout s'était encore compliqué quand Draco s'était aperçu qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles. Miklos, Imre, Laszlo et Mathiàs s'étaient succédés dans son lit sans jamais réussir à se l'attacher. Mathiàs avait même tenté de se suicider, ajoutant une aura de noirceur autour du magnifique étranger blond au visage et au corps sans défauts mais au cœur de glace.

C'était la troisième et dernière année d'études de Draco. Pour son stage de deuxième trimestre, il avait choisi de rentrer pour la première fois en Angleterre et de s'inscrire à Saint Mungo. Il avait depuis longtemps confié la gestion de ses affaires à l'étude de Maître Yu Waï et c'est pourquoi il s'était trouvé le jour du Nouvel An chinois sur le chemin d'un Harry Potter toujours très détesté … enfin, peut-être …

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flash back : ….Et là, sur la poitrine si blanche du Survivant, il y avait le sort de protection que faisaient faire ceux qui avaient été touché par le Cueris Aperture, pour retarder les effets du maléfice. A la place du cœur, il y avait le tatouage d'un petit dragon vert et argent … Draco avait l'air … ému. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le dessin et dit d'une voix un peu enrouée :

« Je vais te soigner … Tu vas guérir … Harry … »

Le jeune homme brun sourit à travers se larmes.

« Tu ferais ça … pour moi … Draco ?

-- Bien sûr, Potter ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Et pense au succès que je remporterai avec un tel sujet pour mon mémoire de fin d'études ! »

L'émotion avait déjà disparu du beau visage. Harry referma les yeux et murmura :

« Ah oui … Bon … D'accord … »

L'ancien Prince des Slytherins eut l'impression de lui avoir enfoncé un clou dans la poitrine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était midi au Jardin d'Eden. Des résidents, anciens ou nouveaux, masculins ou féminins, bêtes ou gens, se regroupaient autour des arbres porteurs de fruits, des tables magiquement garnies de mets délicieux aux parfums épicés ou des jets d'eau glougloutant de boissons diversement colorées.

Bacchus et sa bande de joyeux drilles, installés près d'une fontaine à vin ne remarquèrent pas le passage discret d'une mystérieuse dame enveloppée d'une cape couleur bronze, le visage dissimulé par une ombrelle bleu lavande. Foin des nourritures terrestres ! Rowena Ravenclaw venait s'abreuver aux sources du savoir.

« C.C. ouvre-toi.

Une protestation jaillit.

« M'enfin ! Je n'ai pas fini d'avaler mes kilowatts d'électricité ! Ils vont s'apercevoir de quelque chose à la centrale nucléaire de Cattenom ! Même pas tranquille pour déjeuner ! Ah ! Mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes l'une des comploteuses ! »

Et il ajouta d'un air complice en baissant la voix :

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Rowena regarda à gauche, à droite, en haut, puis souffla :

« Cherche le Cueris Aperture et le moyen de le guérir.

-- Le Cueris Aperture ou Maléfice du Cœur Ouvert est un sortilège de magie noire. Il ne fait pas partie des Impardonnables car on peut en guérir en de très rares occasions. Il faut vraiment pour cela des circonstances favorables mais il faut surtout beaucoup d'amour.

-- Hé bien, ce n'est pas gagné avec ce que nous a raconté Salazar sur Draco Malfoy !

-- Détrompez-vous, ma chère … Oh mais, j'en dis trop là … Pour la suite, il faut le mot de passe … Hahem … Où en étais-je ? Ah ! La magie noire. Ce sort peut être lancé sur n'importe quelle partie du corps. Il s'infiltre dans les veines et atteint le cœur à coup sûr.

Attention ! Il ne s'agit pas du cœur corporel mais du « cœur sensible », le siège des émotions et des sentiments. Le sort lui inflige une profonde blessure, indolore, difficilement détectable, pratiquement inguérissable. La force de vie de la personne atteinte s'échappe par cette ouverture béante et il est en général trop tard pour la soigner quand on s'en aperçoit.

Harry Potter fut frappé par le Cueris Aperture juste après sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort. Antonin Dolohov, moribond, le lança pour venger son Maître avant de mourir à son tour. Du coup, il est lui aussi en Enfer. Heureusement, le Vainqueur du Lord Noir était sous bonne surveillance médicale. Un de ses Médicomages détecta le sortilège et le deuxième connaissait le moyen de ralentir la progression du mal. Il faut pour cela installer au niveau du cœur une image qui servira de talisman..

-- Mais pourquoi Harry Potter s'est-il fait tatouer un dragon vert ?

-- Mot de passe pour la réponse ?

-- QUOI ? Je pense bien ce que tu penses qu'il faut que je pense ?

-- Je ne pense pas savoir à quoi vous pensez mais je pense que vous pensez juste. Cela dit, un computer ne pense pas, enfin pas encore …

-- Bon, pensons … heu passons … Ce qui m'intéresse maintenant, c'est la guérison du Cueris Aperture. Cherche ce que tu connais à ce sujet … Ah oui … S'il te plaît.

-- J'ai sept réponses, toutes écrites en langues différentes. Je vous signale que je n'ai pas le temps de traduire. Merlin a fait son rot de politesse et Morgane a repoussé comme le veut la coutume sa dernière assiette à demi-pleine. Ils vont apparaître.

-- Holà ! Merci, C.C. Eteins-toi. »

Et Rowena s'éloigna, l'air très absorbée par le maniement d'un Rubik's Cube qu'un admirateur anonyme lui avait fait parvenir le matin même. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« QUOI ? Tu veux que je me déshabille et que je m'allonge devant la cheminée sur cette banquette ?

-- Oui, qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ? Je suis Médicomage, je dois t'examiner. »

Le Gryffindor devint rouge pivoine. Le Slytherin le regarda d'un air moqueur et continua :

« Tu peux garder ton boxer si tu es gêné de montrer tes attributs masculins. D'ailleurs, je vais commencer par ton dos puisque Dolohov t'a frappé par derrière, ce lâche.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

-- Je vais déterminer le point précis d'impact du sortilège. Figure-toi que Rarémilatan, mon Gobelin traducteur, a trouvé ce matin sur sa table de chevet une série de documents qui expliquent par le menu le processus pour soigner le Cueris Aperture.

-- D'où viennent-ils ?

-- Rarémi' prétend que c'est le ciel qui les envoie. Ils sont écrits en diverses langues. Heureusement, il les connaît toutes. Le premier livre est en allemand gothique. Il explique comment déterminer la trace d'un sortilège. En ce qui te concerne, je dois badigeonner ta peau avec du Baume Styrax et masser. Tu ressentiras une sensation de brûlure quand je passerai sur la blessure. Je suppose que tu n'es pas stoïque et que tu crieras pour me prévenir.

-- Compte sur moi, Malfoy. Je pousserai un hurlement à faire dresser tes cheveux sur ta tête. A propos, tu ne mets plus de gel ?

-- C'est passé de mode, Potter. Allez, déshabille-toi et allonge-toi. »

Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit plus que le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Chacun s'enfermait dans ses pensées.

_« Il est bien maigre, le Saint Sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais par Merlin, il a un corps parfait. Il a juste besoin de se remplumer un peu. J'en ferais bien mon ordinaire … Du calme, Malfoy, tu sais ce que t'a coûté ta dernière aventure … Et puis, Harry Potter n'est pas n'importe qui …»_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? J'ai l'air d'un poulet déplumé. Il est si beau … si fort … si attirant … Morgane ! Pourvu qu'il ne se moque pas de moi … Je vais pleurer là … ou me cacher dans un trou de souris … Non, il n'y a pas de souris chez Draco … des termites peut-être … »_

Harry s'était allongé presque nu sur la banquette, le visage rouge tomate tourné vers le feu. Draco s'agenouilla à côté de lui et enduisit ses mains d'un Baume. onctueux et odorant. Il commença son examen par les talons et remonta vers les chevilles puis les mollets. C'était une sorte de massage très doux, des effleurements de la peau , des gestes lents en longues caresses ou en cercles concentriques.

Harry commençait à avoir très chaud et Draco trouvait que sous ses doigts, la peau était satinée et la chair très tendre. Quand il arriva à la cuisse gauche, une étoile violette apparut : un point d'impact.

« Sens-tu quelque chose ?

-- Un léger pincement mais pas de brûlure. »

La voix de Harry était un peu rauque. Quand les mains de Malfoy se posèrent sur son dos et reprirent leur lent cheminement, il mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Ces caresses étaient une vrai torture, pourtant elles ne lui faisaient que du bien … beaucoup de bien … trop de bien …Draco aussi commençait à se sentir mal … bien … mal … Il ne savait plus. Caresser ainsi le dos blanc de Harry faisait danser des papillons dans son ventre. Et l'odeur balsamique qui emplissait la pièce n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il avait découvert cinq autres points d'impact sur le dos dénudé. Combien de sortilèges avait donc reçu Harry pendant son combat ? Le jeune homme blond sentait grandir son admiration en découvrant le courage du Survivant et il décida en son for intérieur de ne plus l'appeler Saint Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Non, ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était se pencher sur ce dos et poser ses lèvres sur les blessures. Mais il se retint à temps. Il massa légèrement les bras et la brûlure ne se manifestait toujours pas.

Draco se demandait ce qui se passerait s'il devait demander à Harry d'ôter son boxer et s'il était obligé de poser ses mains sur ses fesses. Il allait craquer, c'était sûr. Mais juste comme il effleurait le cou, Harry se tordit et cria de douleur. Une plaque rouge cinabre étoilait sa peau juste au niveau de la troisième vertèbre : c'était là que le Cueris l'avait frappé.

Alors, Draco se pencha tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes :

« Là … là … ce n'est rien … j'ai trouvé … ça va passer … »

Et il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la trace révélée. La brûlure cessa aussitôt et Harry gémit, non pas de douleur cette fois, mais de plaisir. Un baiser … Draco Malfoy lui faisait cadeau d'un baiser. Il ne bougea pas, laissant les lèvres douces s'attarder sur sa peau.

Puis elles s'éloignèrent et Harry se retourna. Ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur les yeux gris en face de lui. Il murmura :

« Pourquoi ? »

-- C'est inscrit dans le livre, Potter. Tiens, là, en bas de cette page. Il faut marquer l'emplacement de la blessure par un baiser. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'avais envie de toi ? »

Il montrait au hasard une phrase que ni lui ni Harry n'était capable de lire et cela aurait bien fait rire Rarémilatan car elle parlait en fait d'une utilisation très spéciale du lait d'ânesse. Harry soupira, il reposa sa tête sur la banquette et Draco se donna mentalement une bonne gifle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, le sacro-saint tea time des Anglais, le joyeux moment du goûter des Français et des Hobbits de The Shire, la fin de la sieste dans les pays chauds ou hispanisants, un temps plus communément appelé au Jardin d'Eden l'heure du canapé télé.

Oui, parce que bien sûr, les résidents du Paradis sorcier n'allaient pas se priver de leur distraction favorite, leurs soap operas tels que Dallas, Amour, Gloire et Beauté ou Santa Barbara, leurs telenovelas dégoulinantes comme Por Amor, Sinhà Maça ou Felicidade ou leurs séries adorées du genre Joséphine Ange Gardien, Kamelott ou Plus belle la vie..

Des écrans diffusaient partout les feuilletons préférées de chacun et pendant un moment, rien ne bougeait dans le Divin Jardin. Il y avait même quelques fondus pour vénérer des mangas fulgurants comme Gundam Wing, Naruto ou Dragon Ball. Bon, d'accord, ils vont toujours par trois, c'est un réflexe conditionné.

Rien ne bougeait ? Si. Un individu à l'allure louche, le visage à demi dissimulé sous une cagoule, surveillant à chaque coin de nuage s'il n'était pas suivi, en fait Godric Gryffindor, se dirigeait en douce vers le Celestal Computer.

« C.C. ouvre-toi.

-- Non mais c'est un monde ! Je regarde Desperates Housewives. Qu'on ne me dérange pas !

-- Allez, C.C. la chaîne 125 repasse l'épisode demain. Merlin et Morgane sont affalés devant Docteur House. Ils n'y comprennent rien mais ils en ont pour une demi-heure. Rowena nous a parlé du talisman de Harry, tu sais, le petit dragon vert. Cherche ce que tu peux me dire là-dessus.

-- L'information est protégée par un mot de passe.

-- Oui, mais à moi, tu peux le dire. Je suis le Fondateur de la Maison de Harry , le Premier des Gryffindors..

-- Justement, vous pouvez le deviner très facilement. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'est pas allé chercher bien loin.

-- Ne me dis pas que c'est « Courage » tout de même ?

-- Hé bien si ! Faut-il être bête ! Il aurait pu choisir Fgda3Vzw95 , ça aurait eu une autre classe ! Mais non ! Ah ces jeunes ! Aucune ambition !

Hahem, le dragon vert … Harry Potter a choisi ce dessin quand le Médicomage lui a expliqué ce qu'était un talisman d'amour. Il aurait pu choisir un prénom de fille ou un symbole la représentant. J'ai cru entendre parler d'une certaine Ginny ou d'une Cho Chang. Mais le jeune homme a dit qu'il aimait de tout son cœur une personne dont le signe astrologique chinois était le Dragon et il a choisi ce tatouage.

-- Un signe astrologique chinois ? Quésako ?

-- Dans le cas qui nous préoccupe, il s'agirait d'une personne née en 1976, 1964 ou 1952. 1988 me semble trop proche. 1940, trop lointain. Connaissez-vous dans l'entourage de Harry Potter quelqu'un qui aurait un âge correspondant ?

-- Non. Et toi ?

-- J'en connais, hélas, une bonne centaine de mille … Je me demande pourtant si notre hardi Gryffindor n'a pas menti. Regardez cette image de lui prise au moment où il parle de la personne qu'il aime. Il est rouge coquelicot, non ? C'est le signe d'une mauvaise conscience. Allez, je vous mets sur la piste. Pensez à la devise de Hogwarts.

-- Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ? Ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort …. Draco … Dragon … C.C. Tu es un Ange !

-- Oh ! Un tout petit … Artoung ! Le docteur House est en pause pub …Vous feriez bien de disparaître.

-- O.K. Merci C.C. Eteins-toi. »

En passant près de Bacchus et de ses amis, Godric Gryffindor, tout frétillant, se permit de boire un verre de vin de Tokay, sucré, suave, parfait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Potter, je te présente Rarémilatan, scribe et polyglotte. Il a traduit les documents qu'on lui a envoyés. Il va nous expliquer comment guérir ton Cueris Aperture. »

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, en pyjama et robe de chambre. Il se leva poliment et salua le vieux Gobelin qui accompagnait Malfoy.

C'était un personnage assez petit, au visage souriant, avec des oreilles pointues et de grands yeux d'un bleu délavé. Il portait une robe pourpre avec un col et des manchettes gris perle Une calotte noire ornée d'un gland de soie était posée sur ses cheveux de neige. Il parla d'une voix douce :

« Restez assis, Harry Potter, ne vous fatiguez pas trop. Votre cas est grave mais Draco va tout faire pour vous guérir. N'est-ce pas Draco ? »

Le beau jeune homme blond eut l'air un peu gêné. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et le Gobelin déroula un parchemin.

« Ce texte est écrit en français moyenâgeux. Il donne la recette d'une infusion que Draco devra préparer lui-même et que vous devrez boire matin et soir. Je traduis.

Jetez dans une bolée d'eau frémissante cinq fleurs de Preciosa Burberosera cueillies encore jeunes et séchées tout un été. Laissez infuser le temps qu'un coq chante trois fois. Sucrez d'une lichée de miel de calamandier. Buvez chaud en tenant le bol à deux mains et sans vous arrêter.

-- J'ai déjà acheté les ingrédients. Tu me coûtes cher, Potter. La Burberosera est une fleur muggle et coûte un gallion pièce. Cela dit, elle est mauve et elle a la forme d'un cœur. Mignon, non ?

-- Je te rembourserai, Malfoy.

-- Oh non ! reprit le Gobelin, tous les remèdes doivent être offerts avec amour. Il n'est pas question d'argent dans la guérison des sortilèges.

-- Avec amour ? répéta Harry à mi-voix.

-- On fera semblant, Potter, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Rarémilatan les regardait en souriant toujours. Il n'était pas seulement traducteur de mots, il savait aussi lire sur les visages et apparemment, il y lisait autre chose que les paroles prononcées. Il continua son énumération des remèdes.

Cela passait entre autres par une potion composée d'extraits de cinq racines chaudes à prendre à midi,

par des massages du point d'impact – et Harry espéra qu'ils seraient suivis d'un baiser –

par une imposition quotidienne des mains croisées sur le cœur accompagnée d'incantations en diverses langues,

par la nécessité d'habiter sous le même toit pendant une à trois lunes pour ne manquer aucun remède

et … enfin par l'obligation de passer au moins une heure par jour ensemble à discuter de choses et d'autres pour bien se connaître et « s'aimer comme doivent le faire ceux qui sont tout l'un pour l'autre ».

La dernière phrase laissa les deux jeunes gens pantois. Harry ne dit rien mais regarda Draco avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci se leva vivement et protesta :

« Il n'en est pas question. Je veux bien me faire violence pour le reste mais un Malfoy n'aime pas. Il supporte tout au plus. D'ailleurs, toi et moi, nous sommes ennemis depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons combattu dans le même camp que cela va changer. Tu n'as pas beaucoup défendu les Malfoy après la guerre. Mes parents ont trahi et sont morts pour rien et …

-- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? La première chose que j'ai faite quand je suis sorti de Saint Mungo, ça a été de témoigner en leur faveur devant la Justice Magique. Ta famille est lavée de tout soupçon. On ne t'a rien dit au Ministère ? On ne t'a pas rendu les clés de ton coffre et de ton château ?"

Harry s'était levé lui aussi, il était pâle comme un linge et regardait Draco d'un air horrifié. Rarémilatan descendit du canapé, tendit les mains vers eux et dit d'un ton apaisant. :

« Vous voyez que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Une heure par jour, ce ne sera même pas assez. Allez, asseyez-vous et reprenons. Le dernier document explique comment on sait que le sortilège est définitivement guéri et que le « cœur sensible » s'est reconstitué. »

Il parla encore un moment. Harry avait appuyé sa tête au dossier du fauteuil. Il tremblait un peu et n'écoutait pas. Merlin tout puissant ! C'était vraiment ce que Draco pensait de lui ? Pas étonnant qu'il le déteste tant ! Alors, à quoi bon guérir ? Pourquoi soigner une blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais ?

Le jeune sorcier blond était un peu honteux de s'être ainsi emporté. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds au Ministère. Il s'était contenté d'aller chaque jour suivre son stage aux Urgences de Saint Mungo. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire aux sorciers qui l'avaient connu auparavant. Il n'avait même pas repris contact avec ses anciens camarades de Slytherin. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toutes les nuits, vers quatre heures du matin, une silhouette grise errait dans le Jardin d'Eden et finissait par s'installer devant l'écran de C.C. Helga Hufflepuff, nantie de quelques gâteaux et douceurs, faisait sa ronde. Autour d'elle, tout le monde dormait, somnolait, roupillait, pionçait, écrasait, rêvait, fantasmait, cauchemardait et Morphée avait bien du mal à tenir tout ce beau monde dans ses bras.

Mais la Dame des Jaunes et Noirs n'avait besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil pour reposer son corps et son esprit. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller faire la causette avec C.C. qui, lui, ne dormait jamais. Chaque nuit, elle lui demandait des nouvelles de Harry et Draco. Elle s'enquérait de l'évolution du sortilège et surtout, elle visionnait leurs entrevues quotidiennes.

C'était son feuilleton à elle et elle prenait des notes sur un cahier d'écolier avec un stylo bille à quatre couleurs, des trucs muggles qu'un récent défunt sorcier de sa Maison lui avait offerts en cadeau.

OoOoOoO

My Diary, par Helga Hufflepuff

Le 27 janvier, au matin. Draco apporte à Harry un bol de tisane qu'il vient de préparer « avec amour ». Il dit en posant le plateau devant un jeune homme brun hirsute, à peine réveillé :

« Tu vas recevoir la visite de la belette et de la … de Weasley et de sa femme. Cette semaine, je travaille le matin et l'après-midi. Ainsi je survivrai à une invasion de Gryffindors dans ma maison, je n'aurai pas à les rencontrer. Mais si cela te fait plaisir, nous pourrions les inviter à déjeuner un dimanche. Ainsi que … voyons … Neville Longbottom et Dean Thomas, pourquoi pas ? Une bonne couvée de tes anciens amis, ça devrait te réchauffer le cœur « mon poussin », non ? »

Harry lève les yeux et voit Draco qui le regarde d'un air moqueur. Il plaisante, là. C'est une invitation bidon, juste pour faire semblant. Le jeune homme brun prend le bol à deux mains et boit sa tisane. Elle est délicieuse comme tous les matins. Puis la colère le prend. Il décide sur un coup de tête de prendre Draco au mot. Il repose doucement le bol et dit d'une voix enthousiaste :

« Oh oui ! Quelle bonne idée ! Invitons aussi Pansy et son mari Vincent Crabbe … et Blaise Zabini … et Théodore Nott …Comme ça, Gryffindors et Slytherins seront à égalité. Quel plaisir de se retrouver autour d'une bonne table ! Je demanderai à Thimoty de tout préparer. Merci, « mein Schatz ».

-- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-- Mein Schatz … ça veut dire « mon trésor » en allemand. Rarémi' m'a montré le mot sur ses documents. Il est très gentil. Et aussi très savant. Il présidera notre table de retrouvailles. Ce sera un merveilleux dimanche. Allez, trésor, pars vite pour Saint Mungo, tu vas être en retard. »

Il tend le plateau à Draco, muet de stupeur. L'après-midi même, les invitations sont envoyées.

OoOoOoO

Le 29 janvier à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Beuark ! Cette potion est dégu …répugnante, Malfoy. Tu es sûr que je dois boire ça ?

-- Absolument, Potter. Un petit verre chaque midi. Demande à Rarémi'. D'ailleurs, tu devrais me remercier. J'ai veillé une grande partie de la nuit pour t'en préparer un chaudron. Je me suis fait pincé par une racine de Monsignora, griffé par une Ranonculus, brûlé par une Fanaticum, aspergé de verjus par une Bubonis et enfin une Tentaculare Amoroso a tenté de m'embrasser en me sautant au visage.

-- Je suis désolé, Malfoy ! Je ne savais pas …Où est ma baguette magique ? Je vais te soigner … Les marques vont disparaître …

-- Ne t'affole pas Potter. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire. Mais je ne serais pas contre une petite récompense, « mon lapin ». Que dirais-tu d'un baiser ? »

Et sans donner à Harry le temps de répondre, Draco entoure sa taille de ses bras, l'attire à lui et pose ses lèvres sur la bouche tentante, rouge comme une fraise mûre. C'est goûteux, fondant, sucré. Il n'essaye pas de forcer le barrage des dents mais mordille un peu la lèvre inférieure. Il n'a pas donné de baiser aussi tendre depuis … il ne sait plus.

Harry ne bouge pas. Il a fermé les yeux. Oh Merlin, c'est trop bon ! Le premier vrai baiser de Draco …Le brun jeune homme, tout ébloui, savoure chaque seconde quand tout à coup, il se sent repoussé sans ménagement.

« Beurk ! fait une voix railleuse, tes lèvres sont parfumées à la Bubonis. Quelle horreur ! Je file à la salle de bain me rincer la bouche. A ce soir ! »

Et il disparaît en riant, laissant Harry immobile, interdit, mortifié. Le Gryffindor a une réaction de rage. Il jette le verre vide dans la cheminée avec une telle force que le fragile cristal explose. Rarémilatan, qui a assisté à la scène, dit alors en souriant :

« C'est bien, Harry. Vous avez déjà retrouvé de l'énergie. Le traitement commence à faire de l'effet. Ne vous découragez pas.

-- Je le hais, siffle Harry, je le hais. »

Le vieux Gobelin continue à sourire.

OoOoOoO

Le 31 janvier, après le dîner. Harry et Draco sont assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée du salon. Le Gryffindor tourne le dos au Slytherin. Il a déboutonné le haut de sa chemise. Il penche la tête en avant, dégageant son cou. Draco enduit ses mains de Baume Styrax et commence à masser l'emplacement de la blessure.

« Combien as-tu reçu de sorts pendant le combat, demande-t-il, j'en ai compté cinq sur ton dos.

-- Et tu n'as pas vu le plus beau, dit Harry en pouffant de rire. J'ai reçu sur la fesse droite un sortilège de Gratouille. Dès que je monte sur un balai, ma fesse me démange furieusement. C'est comme si j'étais assis sur un nid de fourmis rouges. Du coup, je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch.

-- Un sortilège de Gratouille ? Vraiment ? Je n'en ai jamais vu. Tu pourrais me le montrer ?

-- Tu plaisantes, Malfoy. Je ne montre pas mes fesses à n'importe qui.

-- N'importe qui ? Un Médicomage ? Ton guérisseur personnel qui plus est ? Montre-moi ça tout de suite, Potter.

-- Jamais de la vie ! ça n'a rien à voir avec le Cueris Aperture.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je vais demander son avis à Rarémi'. »

Il sort sans poser comme les autres fois ses lèvres sur le cou de Harry. La brûlure, quoique beaucoup moins forte que le premier jour, continue à faire souffrir le jeune sorcier brun. Le blond revient, la mine un peu renfrognée.

« Rarémi' est d'accord avec toi, ça n'a aucun rapport. »

Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à reprendre le massage. Harry ne sait pas s'il doit reboutonner sa chemise ou non. La douleur dans son cou est désagréable mais il n'a encore jamais dit à Draco que son baiser stoppait la brûlure. Il hésite un peu puis reprend :

« Heu .. Malfoy … Tu as terminé, là ?

-- Oui, pourquoi ? répond le sorcier blond avec mauvaise humeur.

-- Heu … la sensation de brûlure ne s'arrête que quand …

-- Quand quoi, Potter ?

-- Quand tu … quand tu poses tes lèvres dessus … Heu … je suis désolé …

-- QUOI ? Mais c'est important ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que Rarémi' a dit à propos de ta guérison ?

-- Je ne me souviens pas.

-- Tu seras guéri ou sur la voie de la guérison quand ta blessure au cou ne réagira plus au moment du massage. Si un baiser peut accélérer les choses, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je vais noter ça tout de suite dans mon mémoire de fin d'études.

-- Attends, Malfoy. Tu ne voudrais pas avant … »

Draco s'arrête et se tourne vers Harry. Un sourire malicieux se forme sur son visage. Il penche la tête de côté et dit :

« D'accord, mais tu me montres ta fesse droite.

-- C'est du chantage !

-- Oui. »

Et le blond jeune homme attend, l'air triomphant. Harry devient rouge piment. Puis voyant que l'autre semble décidé à le faire languir, il dit :

« D'accord. Mais demain seulement. »

Draco s'approche, masse un peu la blessure puis pose doucement ses lèvres sur la marque du sortilège. La rougeur s'efface, la douleur s'en va et Harry sourit. Il vient d'avoir une idée. Ah ! Malfoy veut voir ses fesses. Il va les voir.

OoOoOoO

Le premier février, tôt le matin. Draco entre dans la chambre de Harry , portant le bol de tisane sur un plateau. Il ronchonne comme d'habitude.

« Me faire lever une demi-heure en avance, pour préparer moi-même une infusion à Monsieur Potter ! Comme si Thimoty ne pouvait pas le faire ! »

Mais le lit est vide. Harry lui crie de la salle de bain :

« J'arrive ! »

Il apparaît à la porte, vêtu seulement d'une serviette nouée à ses hanches. Draco est cloué sur place. Le plateau tremble dans ses mains, il le pose précipitamment sur la commode.

Merlin et Morgane ! Il n'en revient pas. Le Survivant est magnifique. Il a repris du poids. Son corps est parfait. Sa peau est blanche et seuls ses tétons sont d'un pourpre rosé. Le dragon vert tatoué sur le cœur semble le narguer.

Harry sourit à l'arrivant d'un air espiègle, puis il se retourne et doucement, la serviette tombe à terre, dévoilant ses fesses rondes. Une goutte d'eau suit lentement son dos jusqu'à sa taille et y brille faiblement avant de glisser au sol.

La respiration se bloque dans la gorge de Draco. Sa bouche s'assèche. Une brusque chaleur envahit son ventre. Et Harry ne se rend compte de rien. Il voulait juste surprendre Draco en lui montrant le sortilège de Gratouille. Il a réussi au delà de toute espérance.

Sur sa fesse droite se dessine un cercle noir d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre et à l'intérieur, des petits points rouges s'agitent en tous sens. On dirait qu'ils dansent. Harry parle d'un ton rieur, comme si tout ce qu'il a eu à supporter était sans importance :

« C'est Goyle senior qui l'a lancé. Je me demande s'il était capable de jeter des Sorts Impardonnables. En tous cas, il n'a pas raté celui-là Les Médicomages de Saint Mungo n'ont pas trouvé de remède. »

Puis Harry est surpris du silence qui règne dans la chambre. Il tourne la tête et ses yeux verts se clouent aux yeux gris écarquillés. Il rougit, pâlit, ramasse précipitamment la serviette et la noue à ses reins. Puis il fonce vers le lit, se glisse dedans et remonte le drap jusqu'à son menton.

Le silence se prolonge. Draco ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Harry se rend enfin compte de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il était nu … NU … devant Draco Malfoy, son ex ennemi, celui qui passe son temps à se moquer de lui ou à le rabrouer alors que lui l'aime de tout son cœur et depuis longtemps déjà … Quelle horreur, mais quelle horreur !

« Malfoy ? … » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Draco a un long frisson et semble sortir d'une transe.

« Si tu voulais me faire peur, Potter, c'est gagné. J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Bois ta tisane tant qu'elle est chaude. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à la refaire … Et à propos, la marque de ce sortilège est hideuse. Heureusement qu'elle est toujours cachée par tes vêtements. Ne la montre plus jamais à personne si tu ne veux pas avoir une mort sur la conscience. »

Mais sa voix est rauque et il a l'air de cracher les mots plutôt que de les dire. Toujours inconscient de l'effet qu'il vient de faire, Harry balbutie :

« Je suis désolé, Malfoy … Excuse-moi … »

Mais en deux enjambées, Draco est près du lit. Il saisit Harry dans ses bras et sa bouche se pose rapidement sur les lèvres tremblantes. Cette fois, le baiser n'a rien de tendre. Il est bref mais passionné. Le temps que Harry réagisse et tente de nouer ses mains sur la nuque de Draco, celui-ci s'éloigne déjà en disant tout bas :

« Tais-toi, Harry, tais-toi ».

Il sort de la chambre en laissant le jeune homme brun désemparé. Que s'est-il VRAIMENT passé ?

OoOoOoO

A suivre …

Nota bene : Rendons à la Hongrie ce qui appartient aux Magyars.

Franz Liszt est né en 1811 à Doborjan, alors ville hongroise.

Le Rubik's Cube a été inventé en 1979 par le Hongrois Erno Rubik

En 1938, le journaliste hongrois Laszlo Biro et son frère Georg, chimiste, inventent le premier stylo à bille

Le Tokay est un vin blanc liquoreux produit en Hongrie. Il fut appelé « roi des vins et vin des rois » par Louis XIV.

Artung est un mot allemand signifiant attention. Artoung est la Mirifique Reine des fans fictions, l'Impératrice absolue des HP / DM. Un petit clin d'œil, avec tout mon respect.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé pour le précédent O.S. Je vous aime.

Nouvel an chinois, jeudi 07 février 2008. Pyanfar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Fondateurs à la rescousse …**

Auteur : HaniPyanfar

Proclamation : Les personnages sont issus de la féconde imagination de J.K.R. Ce que j'en fais ne regarde que moi mais je jure que c'est pour leur bien …

Pairing : Draco et Harry . On ne se refait pas.

Rating : K jusqu'à ce que Merlin et Morgane aillent faire un tour dans la Forêt de Brocéliande. ATTENTION,si vous n'aimez pas les lemons ou si vous n'avez pas l'âge d'en lire, arrêtez-vous là car ensuite, le rating passe à M. Cette partie sera signalée par une ligne continue. Bonne lecture et surtout, soyez heureux …

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2

… En deux enjambées, Draco est près du lit. Il saisit Harry dans ses bras et sa bouche se pose rapidement sur les lèvres tremblantes. Cette fois, le baiser n'a rien de tendre. Il est bref mais passionné. Le temps que Harry réagisse et tente de nouer ses mains sur la nuque de Draco, celui-ci s'éloigne déjà en disant tout bas :

« Tais-toi, Harry, tais-toi ».

Il sort de la chambre en laissant le jeune homme brun désemparé. Que s'est-il VRAIMENT passé ?

OoOoOoO

Toute la journée, Draco fut hanté par ce qu'il avait vu le matin et aussi, inquiet de ses réactions. Pourquoi cette brusque envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le protéger, de lui murmurer des mots doux … pour tout dire, de virer Hufflepuff face au jeune homme qui avait tant souffert et qui supportait l'adversité avec une telle vaillance …

Déjà pendant la guerre, Draco ressentait de l'admiration pour le Survivant, le Balafré comme il l'appelait par dérision. Harry n'était alors qu'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans et pourtant, il portait sur ses épaules trop minces l'espoir de tout un peuple

Bien sûr, le jeune Slytherin n'avait rien montré de ce sentiment à l'époque. Il s'apercevait un peu tard qu'il avait été très bête. Et pourquoi s'était-il mis en tête que Harry avait méprisé à la fin de la guerre le sacrifice de ses parents ?

Il avait réagi avec la puérilité d'un enfant de onze ans. Il n'avait pas grandi depuis cette scène dans le Hogwarts express où il avait provoqué Harry en se moquant des Weasley. Il se traita mentalement de « Pauvre imbécile ».

Arrivé à Saint Mungo, il demanda à s'absenter un moment et se rendit pour la première fois depuis son retour en Angleterre au Ministère de la Magie. La réceptionniste bégaya de surprise en le voyant arriver.

Le Ministre tint à le recevoir lui-même et lui remit, comme Harry l'avait dit, les clés du manoir Malfoy et de son coffre à Gringott. Puis il lui demanda l'autorisation d'inscrire ses parents sur une plaque accrochée dans le Grand Hall qui mentionnait le nom de tous ceux qui étaient morts en combattant le Lord Noir.

Draco fut très ému mais en bon Malfoy, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ainsi, Harry n'avait pas menti. Il respira mieux et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de lâcher ce matin la bride à ses sentiments.

Puis il s'inquiéta. Comment Harry avait-il pris ce baiser ? Avait-il été choqué d'être embrassé ainsi par un garçon ? Il était hétéro, non ? Il avait bien flirté avec deux filles ? Peut-être même avait-il couché avec la mini belette … avec Ginny Weasley ?

Draco se posa des questions toute la journée. Il ne rentra même pas à midi. Il se contenta de passer sa tête dans la cheminée pour s'assurer que Harry avait bien pris sa potion. Quand il revint de Saint Mungo, son malade l'attendait au salon mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque.

OoOoOoO

C'était l'heure des incantations. Draco devait poser ses mains croisées sur la poitrine de Harry en disant la même phrase dans différentes langues, une nouvelle chaque jour : le urdu, le bahasa, le srpsohrtski, le cymraeg, le suomi, le tagalog … Rarémilatan les connaissait toutes.

« De la mort naît la vie

De la vie naît l'amour

De l'amour naît la vie

De la vie naît la mort. »

Harry ouvrait sa chemise et s'allongeait sur le canapé, la tête sur un coussin, le torse reposant sur les genoux de Draco. Ce soir-là, avant de commencer l'incantation, le sorcier blond posa les mains sur le petit dragon vert et se dit qu'il n'avait pas encore cherché à connaître la signification exacte de ce dessin. Il demanda :

« Dis-moi, Potter, pourquoi t'es-tu fait tatouer un Dragon sur le cœur ? Tu aurais pu choisir un Lion ou un Griffon ou même un Phénix puisque tu es le Survivant ? »

Harry sursauta. La réponse était embarrassante. Il ne pouvait parler de l'horoscope chinois, Draco aurait tôt fait de deviner qu'il mentait. Mais il avait trouvé autre chose.

« Il me fallait un symbole fort. J'ai pensé aux dragons de la Coupe de Feu. C'était une bonne protection pour ralentir le sortilège.

-- Mais pourquoi un dragon vert ? Le vert est la couleur de Slytherin.

-- Oh ! Mais … heu … C'est parce que mon préféré, c'est le Vert Gallois. Oui, c'est le plus beau de tous. Mais j'ai dû affronter le Magyar à pointes. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui voler son œuf. Tu te rappelles ? J'ai utilisé mon balai pour passer juste sous son nez. Je ne pourrais plus le faire aujourd'hui . »

Encore une fois, Draco fut estomaqué. Il venait de se souvenir des épreuves de la Coupe de Feu. Et dire qu'il s'était moqué de Harry à cette époque-là ! Il faillit rougir de honte mais il se domina. Un Malfoy n'a ni regrets, ni remords. Il dit seulement avec douceur :

« Ferme les yeux, mon dragon adoré. »

Et il commença l'incantation. En même temps, il se penchait en souriant vers la bouche tentante qu'il avait embrassé le matin. A la fin de la phrase, il était à quelques centimètres des lèvres rouges et son souffle chaud surprit Harry .

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et vit tout près un magnifique visage, un regard d'argent très tendre, un sourire enivrant. Il sourit à son tour mais Draco eut une réaction malheureuse, très Malfoyenne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dévoiler ses émotions. Il recula brusquement et dit :

« Quoi, Potter ? Tu as l'air d'une fille avec les yeux fermés. Tu m'as fait penser à Langovia, une jolie Hongroise de mon école.

-- Tu trouves que je ressemble à une fille ? A une de celles que tu as séduites là-bas? C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ce matin ? Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy ! »

Harry se releva brusquement et sortit du salon, laissant planté là un Draco qui se mordait les lèvres au sang et s'insultait copieusement en silence. Quel crétin il faisait, non mais quel crétin !

Le jeune sorcier brun bouda toute la journée suivante et la moitié du lendemain. Il ne dit à Draco que les stricts mots de politesse nécessaires. « Bonjour. Merci. Oui. Non. » Le jeune homme blond prit l'air le plus indifférent possible mais il ne dit aucune parole blessante. Il avait fait assez de bêtises comme ça.

OoOoOoO

Au Jardin d'Eden, Helga n'eut rien à noter sur son précieux cahier et rien à raconter à ses trois acolytes.

« C'est à Draco Malfoy de faire le premier pas, affirma-t-elle.

-- Un Slytherin ne s'excuse pas, dit Salazar. Il ne cédera pas .

-- En attendant, la guérison de Harry Potter ne progresse plus, dit Rowena. Il avait pourtant repris des forces.

-- Oui, il ne dit plus à tout bout de champ qu'il est désolé, dit Godric. Il croit toujours que tout est de sa faute.

-- Il a porté trop longtemps les malheurs et les espoirs de notre monde.

-- Une enfance brisée. Une jeunesse douloureuse. Des épreuves et des combats à n'en plus finir …

-- Hiii ! Hiii ! Hiii ! Arrêtez ! Vous me faites pleurer !

-- Prends mon mouchoir, Helga.

-- Non, prends plutôt un bonbon au citron. J'ai piqué ce paquet à Albus Dumbledore.

-- Tiens, c'est vrai, où était-il passé, notre lointain successeur à la barbe fleurie ?

-- Non, lui, c'est Charlemagne, Godric, et il est au Paradis Muggle. Alors, Albus ?

-- Il faisait un tour en Afrique …. Il en a rapporté une collection d'insectes tous plus remarquables les uns que les autres : des scolopendres qui ont vraiment mille pattes, des papillons aux ailes d'or ou d'argent, des scarabées aux élytres incrustées de turquoises, des termites qui se nourrissent exclusivement de bois de rose, des fourmis blanches aux pattes vertes et des noires aux yeux rouges, des …

-- Stop, Rowena. Tu as bien parlé de fourmis ? Cela me rappelle quelque chose … Helga, cherche dans ton cahier … Harry Potter n'a-t-il pas parlé de fourmis rouges ?

-- Tu as raison, Salazar. C'était à propos de son Sortilège de Gratouille … Oh ! Mais tu crois que …

-- Je ne sais pas si …

-- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on devrait …

-- Quoi ? Merlin et Morgane vous font peur ? Nous agissons pour le bien du Survivant, non ?

-- C'est vrai ! Il a vingt ans et n'a pas connu le bonheur.

-- Il faut le débarrasser de ce vilain sortilège.

-- Oui ! Et on lui trouvera une fiancée et ils échangeront des baisers mouillés et …

-- HELGA ! Harry Potter aime Draco Malfoy !

-- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas incompatible ! »

Un soupir collectif souleva trois poitrines. Puis les quatre têtes se rapprochèrent et les incorrigibles Fondateurs chuchotèrent.

OoOoOoO

Contrairement à ce que Salazar pensait, le jeune Slytherin craqua. Helga nota sur son Diary :

Le samedi 3 février après-midi, Draco s'installe sur le canapé pour masser le point d'impact du Sortilège. Harry lui tourne le dos. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis midi mais il attend avec une impatience parfaitement dissimulée le baiser que Draco posera dans son cou.

C'est devenu son moment de bonheur de la journée, sa drogue douce quotidienne. Mais cette fois, Draco ne se contente pas de poser ses lèvres sur la blessure. Il entoure Harry de ses bras et murmure à son oreille :

« Je te dois un grand merci, Potter. Je suis allé au Ministère. Mes parents sont réhabilités, notre honneur est sauf et on m'a redonné mes clés. Tu m'as rendu très heureux, pour eux surtout.

Non, ne bouge pas. Ce n'est pas tout. Je te dois aussi des excuses. J'ai dit que je t'avais pris pour une fille quand je t'ai embrassé mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu avais l'air si … beau … si … candide que tu aurais damné n'importe qui. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas choqué. Je suis bisexuel, tu sais, mais je ne recommencerai pas si toi, tu ne l'es pas.

Attends. Je n'ai pas fini. Serais-tu d'accord pour qu'on enterre la hache de guerre ? Je promets de me conduire en personne civilisée. Tiens, par exemple, nous pourrions nous appeler par nos prénoms, ce serait un bon début. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry ne pense pas. Ses neurones refusent de se connecter. Il ne répond rien, il ne bouge pas. N'est-il pas entré tout à coup au Paradis ? Voyant son manque de réaction, Draco le serre encore un peu plus fort contre lui et susurre :

« J'ai aussi menti pour autre chose. Ton sortilège de Gratouille n'est pas hideux du tout. Et ton … hem …strip-tease était … hem … tout à fait plaisant … hem … »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy, orgueilleux Prince des Slytherins, bégaye un peu. Et Harry, soudain soulagé d'un grand poids, se met à rire. Il se retourne et cache son visage hilare dans l'épaule de Draco qui part lui aussi d'un éclat de rire. Cela ne lui réussit pas d'être sentimental.

Rarémilatan les trouve face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, l'air réjoui. Il annonce :

« Je viens des cuisines. Thimoty demande si nous serons bien onze à table demain dimanche. Il prépare un méli-mélo de hors d'œuvres à la française en assiettes individuelles. Il aimerait en avoir une pour lui aussi. Cela ferait douze c'est à dire un compte rond. Il demande la permission de son Maître.

-- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Rarémi', pourquoi serions-nous onze demain à table, dit Draco d'un air surpris.

-- OOOOH ! Draco ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir ! J'ai réellement invité tes amis et les miens à déjeuner ce dimanche. Tu avais proposé une invitation pour te moquer de moi et je t'ai pris au mot. OOOOH ! Je suis …

-- Ah non ! Harry ! Ne dis pas que tu es désolé ! C'est une catastrophe ! Comment allons-nous faire ?

-- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai discuté avec Thimoty. C'est un elfe formidable. Il a tout prévu, de l'apéritif au dessert. Les hors d'œuvres, c'est un détail.

-- Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est affreux, horrible, abominable !

-- Enfin Draco ! Il n'y aura que quatre Slytherins et quatre Gryffindors, ce sont nos amis. Ce n'est pas si terrible !

-- SI ! C'EST TERRIBLE ! JE N'AI RIEN A ME METTRE ! Mes habits de cérémonie sont restés en Hongrie. Je n'ai ici que des vêtements de travail. Il est hors de question que je reçoive des invités en robe noire avec une baguette et un tibia croisés brodés sur la poitrine. Il me reste peu de temps. Je transplane sur Diagon Alley. A tout de suite. Je serai de retour pour les incantations. »

Et Draco disparaît, laissant là un Harry ahuri et un Rarémi' amusé.

OoOoOoO

Ce fut vraiment un beau dimanche.

Draco avait acheté une superbe robe de velours vert bouteille et un pantalon noir en soie mate du plus bel effet. La surprise, c'est qu'il avait rapporté le même ensemble pour Harry sauf que la robe était d'un beau rouge grenat. Debout l'un à côté de l'autre devant la cheminée pour accueillir leurs invités, ils forment un couple magnifique.

Au début, les retrouvailles sont un peu guindées. Gryffindors autant que Slytherins se posent des questions. Que font ensemble les deux anciens ennemis irréductibles ? Rarémilatan se charge d'expliquer simplement l'histoire : Harry souffre d'une maladie grave, Draco étudie son cas et participe aux soins de guérison.

Le moment de l'apéritif met tout le monde de bonne humeur. En effet, Harry n'a pas droit comme les autres garçons au Whisky pur Feu. Thimoty lui apporte sur un plateau le verre de potion aux cinq racines. Il a beau protester, Draco est inflexible. La potion, tout de suite, sans barguigner et pas d'alcool !

Cependant, les autres voient bien que leurs deux anciens camarades s'entendent à merveille. Ils se disputent pour le plaisir. Du coup, pendant le repas, les conversations sont animées et joyeuses.

Ils se racontent les évolutions de leur vie, rappellent les souvenirs de Hogwarts, évoquent la guerre contre Vous Savez Qui … « Dean, je t'en prie, appelle-le Voldemort ! » Et c'est seulement à la fin du repas, quand ils portent un toast à deux de leurs camarades tués au cours de la bataille, que leur ton se fait grave.

« A Katie Bell et à Grégory Goyle, nos amis ! » disent-ils en levant leurs verres.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installent au salon pendant que les hommes se retirent dans le fumoir. Rarémi', qui ne boit pas, ne fume pas et mange très peu reste avec elles. Hermione doit accoucher bientôt mais cela ne l'empêche pas de lancer une campagne en faveur d'espèces animales magiques menacées d'extinction.

« Tu te rends compte, Pansy, les Muggles veulent assécher un marais aux environs de Ottery St. Catchpole pour y construire un lotissement et c'est le seul endroit d'Angleterre où vivent encore les lucioles à étincelles multicolores. Elles sont si utiles pour les veilleuses dans les chambres des bébés. Je vais écrire une lettre au Premier Ministre Muggle pour protester et lancer une pétition … »

Pendant ce temps, Vincent et Neville se découvrent une passion commune pour les fleurs et les jardins, Ron et Théodore se désolent des actuels résultats pitoyables des Canons de Chudley et Blaise fait à son habitude du charme à Dean qui s'en amuse beaucoup. Draco et Harry sourient en répondant aux uns et aux autres.

Ils se quittent enchantés de leurs retrouvailles, en se promettant de se revoir prochainement, en tous cas avant que Draco ne reparte pour la Hongrie. Ce rappel fait passer une ombre dans le regard de Harry. Mais à part cela, c'est vraiment un magnifique dimanche.

OoOoOoO

Ce fut aussi l'avis de Helga Hufflepuff qui visionna les séquences dans la nuit et eut beaucoup de choses à raconter le lendemain à ses amis.

« Alors, dit Salazar, où en sommes-nous pour le sortilège de Gratouille ?

-- J'ai trouvé la marche à suivre pour sa guérison, dit Rowena. Godric, as-tu parlé à Albus ?

-- Oui, mais il n'était pas très chaud pour nous faire cadeau des fourmis noires. Il dit qu'elles sont rarissimes parce qu'elles ont les yeux rouges.

-- Lui as-tu bien précisé que c'était pour Harry Potter ?

-- Oui, et il a été d'accord tout de suite. Il nous les apportera cet après-midi.

-- Paaaaarfait ! . Helga, tu sais quoi dire à C.C. ?

-- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. AAAAAAHHH !!! Revoir le sublime postérieur de Celui qui a Survécu !

-- HELGA !!!

-- Ben quoi ? »

OoOoOoO

La semaine qui suivit ce beau dimanche est exceptionnelle à plus d'un titre.

D'abord, le mardi matin, Rarémi' trouve sur sa table de chevet un parchemin et un bocal contenant une vingtaine de grosses fourmis noires qui s'agitent dans tous les sens. Quand il a fini de lire le texte, écrit pour une fois dans une langue simple et concise, le latin, il se précipite chez Harry qui plaisante avec Draco après avoir bu sa tisane.

Dès qu'il a expliqué le pourquoi du comment de la chose, c'est l'affolement, la joie, l'horreur, l'amusement, les protestations, la grande honte qui devient une petite gêne et qui finit en crise de fou-rire, le sérieux qui revient, des regards qui se cherchent, des joues qui virent à l'écarlate : tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la guérison des Gratouilles et surtout, comment faire …

Mais Helga sera fort déçue, elle ne reverra pas la chute de reins sublime de Harry, tout juste si elle entr'aperçoit le petit bout de fesse marqué du sortilège. Le jeune homme brun tout cramoisi s'est caché sous son drap, ne découvrant que le rond noir et ses points rouges bondissants.

Draco retourne le bocal et l'applique sur la peau, libérant les bestioles guerrières et c'est la ruée sous le petit dôme de verre. Les fourmis noires se jettent sur les points rouges qui tentent de fuir sans succès. Elles piquent et mordent et pincent et tuent sans vergogne et ne s'arrêtent que quand plus rien ne bouge dans le cercle noir. Celui-ci disparaît à son tour par la grâce d'un « Evanesco » et la fesse est blanche et nette comme au jour de sa naissance.

Pendant la bataille, Harry s'est mordu les lèvres pour ne pas crier : ça gratouille méchamment, ces petites bêtes-là. Mais il oublie vite la douleur quand il se retourne et voit le résultat. Il demande à Draco qui referme le bocal sur les noires victorieuses :

« Tu crois que je pourrai remonter sur un balai ?

-- On essaye ce soir si tu veux. Le parc voisin sera désert et j'ai deux Eclairs de feu dans ma remise. »

Wouah ! Que c'est bon de faire de nouveau des cabrioles, des loopings et la feinte de Wronski dans toute sa splendeur !

OoOoOoO

Toute la semaine se passe avec bonheur. Les remèdes font de plus en plus d'effet. La blessure au cou ne fait presque plus souffrir Harry. Celui-ci discute tous les après-midis avec Rarémi'. Pour la première fois depuis presque trois ans, il ose parler de l'avenir. Il aimerait tant rejouer au Quidditch ! Ou peut-être ouvrir une boutique de vêtements de sport et d'accessoires pour balais sur Diagon Alley. Ou bien …

Le vieux Gobelin approuve. Faire des projets montre qu'on est sur la voie de la guérison. Il demande aussi à Harry de lui enseigner le Parseltongue. Cela peut être utile si on voyage dans certains pays. C'est l'occasion de nombreux fous-rires car les divers sifflements sont difficiles à reproduire.

Les conversations entre les deux jeunes sorciers sont amicales et joyeuses. Harry s'habitue à l'humour pince sans rire de Draco. Le sourire qui accompagne les petites piques dément l'apparente moquerie des propos.

Le même Draco découvre avec surprise qu'il peut parler de tout avec Harry et que leurs idées se rejoignent sur de nombreux points : la bêtise de certains fonctionnaires, la vanité des honneurs, la beauté du Quidditch …

Les jours passent et le dimanche arrive. Au début de l'après-midi, Draco s'adresse au jeune Gryffindor d'un air un peu gêné, sans sourire, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry … Je vais au château Malfoy. C'est la première fois que j'y retourne depuis sa confiscation par le Ministère. J'y ai laissé tous mes souvenirs. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire avant de partir, c'était de libérer mes elfes de maison. Je ne voudrais pas y aller seul. Rarémi' est plongé dans une traduction ardue. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

Harry est stupéfait. Son nouvel ami parle d'une voix empreinte de tristesse. Revoir la maison de son enfance, le lieu où il a grandi entre un père assez strict et une mère très aimante doit le peiner. Il retient de justesse un geste tendre et répond avec douceur :« Bien sûr, Draco. »

Ils transplanent devant la grille du parc. Bizarrement, ils n'ont pas pu entrer par la cheminée. Il y a donc quelqu'un à l'intérieur du château qui en interdit l'entrée. La vue n'est pas très engageante. Les arbres ne sont plus taillés et les mauvaises herbes ont envahi les massifs. Les volets sont fermés. Aucune lumière ne brille à l'intérieur. La vaste demeure a l'air abandonnée.

Cependant, la grille s'ouvre dès que Draco pose la main dessus. Arrivé devant la lourde porte marqué du blason des Malfoy, il sort le trousseau remis par le Ministère mais avant qu'il ne mette la clé dans la serrure, le battant s'ouvre en grand et le maître des lieux est assailli par une dizaine d'elfes de maison qui lui entourent les jambes, la taille, les épaules, le cou en couinant à pleine voix :

« Maître Draco ! Maître Draco est revenu ! »

Puis ils sautent à terre et celui qui semble leur chef commence à donner des ordres :

« Ouvrez les volets ! Enlevez les housses ! Du feu dans la cheminée du salon ! Du thé et des biscuits ! Au travail pour notre Maître bien aimé et son invité ! Qui avons- nous l'honneur de recevoir ? Entrez ! Donnez-moi vos capes ! »

Draco et Harry sont complètement ahuris par cet accueil en fanfare. Les elfes courent dans tous les sens en riant. En un clin d'œil, la maison se fait claire et agréable.

Une elfe portant devantier brodé et bonnet de dentelle arrive en soutenant au-dessus de sa tête un plateau si grand et si chargé qu'elle vacille sous son poids. Les deux jeunes gens s'installent devant la cheminée et tous les petits serviteurs s'alignent devant eux, saluant jusqu'à terre.

« Nous avons protégé votre château du mieux que nous avons pu, dit le plus vieux. Nous avons empêché les fouineurs du Ministère et les voleurs de toutes sortes d'entrer. Il est même venu d'anciens Mangemorts. Mais nous attendions votre retour avec impatience. Tout est à sa place. Il ne manque rien. Bienvenue chez vous, Maître Draco.

-- Mais je vous avais libérés avant mon départ. Pourquoi êtes-vous restés ?

-- Nous sommes attachés à la Maison Malfoy et nous vous aimons beaucoup, dit une petite elfe toute ridée en qui Draco reconnaît celle qui a bercé son enfance. Vous étiez un gredin, Maître Draco, mais votre cœur était bon sous votre carapace. M'en avez-vous donné du souci ! Enfin, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. »

L'après-midi est enchanteur. Draco fait visiter une partie de sa demeure à Harry. Il s'attarde dans son ancienne chambre. Tous ses souvenirs de Hogwarts sont là. Le jeune homme blond commence à être terriblement ému même s'il ne le montre pas … pas encore. Mais quand, au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouve devant un grand tableau éclairé par un dernier rayon de soleil, son orgueil se fissure.

C'est un portrait en pied de la famille Malfoy deux ans avant sa première rentrée à Hogwarts. Lucius a cet air hautain qui le caractérise, Narcissa sourit et leur fils est devant eux, droit et fier, si beau que Harry se tourne vers Draco, ouvrant la bouche pour dire son admiration.

Mais il ne peut prononcer le moindre mot. Des larmes coulent sur le visage du jeune Slytherin. Il essaye de les cacher d'un revers de main mais elles débordent. Alors, Harry fait la seule chose que son esprit lui dit de faire. Il prend Draco dans ses bras et le serre contre sa poitrine.

C'est juste l'étreinte d'un jeune homme essayant de soulager la peine d'un ami. Même si Harry sent le corps chaud de celui qu'il aime tout contre lui, même s'il sent son cœur s'emballer, même si ses mains caressent doucement les cheveux de soie, même s'il voudrait lui dire que son chagrin est partagé, qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il y a près de lui quelqu'un qui l'aime, il ne bouge pas, il ne parle pas. Il est juste là et Draco lui est infiniment reconnaissant de sa compassion muette.

Il vient de déroger à la sacro-sainte loi de sa famille. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Un Malfoy ne montre pas ses émotions. Un Malfoy n'est pas bêtement heureux parce que des p …poisons d'elfes de maison font la fête pour son retour. Il se redresse et essuie rapidement son visage. Les questions qu'il se posera seront pour cette nuit, quand lui et Harry seront rentrés à Londres après avoir promis de revenir.

Cette même nuit où Helga Hufflepuff pleure comme une fontaine en visionnant la scène sur l'écran de C.C. et en pensant à l'épreuve de vérité qui attend encore les deux héros de son feuilleton préféré.

OoOoOoO

Oui, cette nuit-là fut particulière pour trois personnes dans la maison. D'abord, Rarémilatan, qui avait fini de traduire le dernier document concernant la guérison du Cueris Aperture, se demanda s'il devait agir lui-même pour réunir les conditions du dernier test ou s'il devait laisser faire le hasard. Il opta finalement pour la seconde solution et il eut raison. C.C. veilla à ce que les circonstances soient favorables.

Harry aussi eut du mal à s'endormir. Il revivait sans cesse le moment où il avait tenu Draco dans ses bras. Il avait senti la chaleur de son corps, respiré avec délices son parfum, apprécié sous ses doigts la douceur de ses cheveux.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tourmentait.. Il se demandait s'il avait bien agi. N'aurait-il pas dû dire des paroles de consolation, mieux exprimer ses sentiments ? Lui aussi était orphelin, il connaissait la solitude. Et Harry, comme d'habitude, était désolé et se faisait des reproches.

Mais celui qui se retournait dans son lit avec le plus de hargne, c'était Draco. Il se traitait mentalement de sombre imbécile. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Dans quel abîme était-il tombé ? Il avait craqué ! Il avait pleuré ! Et pas tout seul, à l'abri des regards ! Non ! Devant Potter ! Potter, son ennemi de toujours !

Pire ! Il avait pleuré DANS SES BRAS ! Ses ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes ! Le dernier des Malfoy ! Le fils de LUCIUS Malfoy ! La tête sur l'épaule du Survivant, du Balafré, de POTTER ! En larmes !

Pourtant, sur le moment, il avait trouvé ça normal, agréable même. Il n'avait jamais eu un véritable ami, quelqu'un avec qui partager ses joies et ses peines. Son orgueil le poussait à repousser, à mépriser les autres.

Théodore ? Blaise ? Des Slytherins dont il était le Prince avant son exil en Hongrie. Pansy, sa soi-disant petite amie ? Une relation que son père lui disait de ménager pour l'avenir et qui avait trouvé l'amour avec Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe justement … et Goyle, son inséparable, qui s'était battu bravement et avait été tué pendant la bataille … Tous étaient ses camarades, pas ses amis.

Un ami, c'est quelqu'un avec qui on peut discuter de tout et de rien, avec qui on peut rire, avec qui on se sent bien, un ami … C'est Harry ces jours derniers, Harry et ses blessures, Harry et son courage tranquille, Harry et son sortilège de Gratouille, Harry qui s'est fait tatouer un petit dragon vert pour contrer le Cueris Aperture …

Harry … Un ami … Plus qu'un ami … Harry, un … Non ! Jamais ! Un Malfoy n'aime personne et Potter s'en rendra compte. Dès demain !

OoOoOoO

Draco a son visage des mauvais jours. Quand il apporte sa tisane à Harry, il dit à peine bonjour et le réprimande parce qu'il ne boit pas assez vite :

« C'est long, Potter ! Quand te décideras-tu à guérir ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de te servir d'elfe de maison. Sauf qu'à toi, il ne suffit pas d'offrir un vêtement pour que tu me lâches la grappe ! N'oublie pas de prendre ta potion. Je ne rentre pas à midi. Journée continue.

Et cesse d'ennuyer Rarémi' tous les après-midis. C'est mon scribe. Il a mon mémoire de fin d'études à mettre au propre, en italiques cursives avec majuscules en rondes enjolivées. Fais quelque chose pour changer. Sors de la maison, tu t'encroûtes à rester ainsi enfermé. A ce soir ! »

Il sort sans écouter Harry qui s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Finalement, le jeune sorcier brun, tout désappointé, va trouver le Gobelin dans le bureau. Celui-ci écrit sur un long parchemin à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Devant lui se trouve une liasse de papiers couverts de l'écriture fine et régulière de Draco, le texte du mémoire en anglais. Le scribe le recopie en le traduisant en hongrois. Mais dès qu'il voit Harry, il lève sa plume et sourit.

« Rarémi', dit le jeune homme, j'ai quelque chose à vous révéler. Je voulais le dire à Draco ce matin mais il est parti en ayant l'air fâché. C'est de ma faute. Hier, je me suis conduit comme un idiot. Mais en fait … je crois que … je suis … guéri.

-- Oui ? répond une voix bienveillante.

-- Oui. Hier, quand Draco a soigné mon cou, je n'ai pas ressenti de brûlure. C'est le signe de la guérison, n'est-ce pas ?

-- C'est aller un peu vite. Il faut voir si ce sera pareil les deux ou trois jours suivants.

-- C'est que … Draco en a peut-être assez de s'occuper de moi. Il me l'a dit ce matin.

-- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry. Draco est quelquefois impulsif. Voyons, nous sommes lundi. Si vous ne ressentez pas de douleur jusqu'à jeudi, nous pourrons parler de guérison. Ne dites rien à Draco jusque là. »

Au début de l'après-midi, Harry a la surprise de voir arriver Blaise, tout souriant. Le Slytherin l'invite à une promenade sur Diagon Alley. Bon, puisque Draco veut que son pensionnaire sorte, Harry accepte l'invitation et les deux jeunes sorciers passent un moment très agréable à « dôner » et à lécher les vitrines.

Ils admirent la nouvelle collection de balais de compétition dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Ils achètent les nouveaux gadgets farfelus de Fred-et-Georges. Ils dégustent une glace monstrueuse chez Florian Fortescue. Ils discutent et s'amusent comme deux enfants qu'ils sont encore.

Sauf que Blaise est un dragueur invétéré, qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur Harry et que bien entendu, celui-ci ne se rend compte de rien. Draco, lui, par contre, n'est pas dupe quand il voit arriver les deux comparses, morts de rire après une blague vaseuse de Blaise sur « les ventouses surpuissantes du calmar géant ».

Le jeune sorcier blond est rouge de colère … et intérieurement vert de jalousie … Le mélange est détonnant et c'est à peine s'il réussit à pratiquer les sortilèges du soir. Il mélange les incantations et le baiser qu'il pose sur le cou de Harry est si rapide et si pointu que celui-ci ne le sent même pas.

OoOoOoO

Le mardi, dans la matinée, un beau jeune homme aux yeux de braise et aux cheveux « aile de corbeau » sonne à la porte. Thimoty va chercher Rarémi' car l'arrivant ne parle pas anglais.

« Jo napot kivanok, dit-il, a nevem Imre Nimitz, hol van Draco Malfoy ?

Ils conversent tous deux dans le salon quand Harry entre. Le Gobelin lui explique la situation. Imre vient de Hongrie. C'est un collègue de Draco, il est de passage à Londres et il en profite pour venir saluer son « cher ami ». Rarémi' insiste volontairement sur l'expression. Harry pâlit un peu, Le jeune Hongrois est superbe. Ils se serrent la main.

« Hogy hivnak ? dit-il, ce que Rarémi traduit par « Il demande votre nom. »

-- Ha … Hem … Harry Potter. »

S'en suit un long discours enthousiaste que le Gobelin traduit sobrement par « Il est heureux de vous rencontrer ». En fait, Imre est surtout content de voir enfin le Harry Potter dont Attila Sandor leur rebat les oreilles, à lui et à toute la Faculté, pour emm … ennuyer Draco.

Quand celui-ci arrive à midi, il est d'abord très surpris puis après un regard froid vers Harry, il se montre extrêmement chaleureux envers le visiteur. Il ne va pas à Saint Mungo l'après-midi et il entraîne son camarade d'école faire une virée dans le Londres muggle.

Le soir, au moment de pousser la porte de sa chambre, Harry voit Imre entrer dans celle de Draco et il s'écroule en larmes sur son lit. Cette fois, il n'y a plus d'espoir, il a compris. Mais même s'il souffre le martyre, son cœur ne se brise pas. Son Cueris Aperture est bel et bien guéri et Harry trouve que ce n'est pas juste.

Si seulement il avait pu mourir le jour du Nouvel An Chinois ! Il aurait évité un chagrin supplémentaire. Ce qui augmente sa peine, c'est qu'il sait que le lendemain est un jour spécial. Le mercredi 14 février, c'est la Saint Valentin. C'est pour ça qu'Imre est à Londres. C'est l'amoureux de Draco.

L'esprit de Harry bat la campagne car en fait, au Jardin d'Eden, c'est C.C. qui tire les ficelles.. Par Mac Intosh tout puissant, il a tout manigancé. Et Imre n'a pas rejoint Draco pour batifoler avec lui mais pour lui révéler qu'il a trouvé le véritable amour et que demain, il va faire sa demande à Laszlo, leur ami commun.

Mais cela, Harry ne le sait pas. Il cesse de pleurer et prend une grande résolution. Demain, il s'en ira. Alors, il s'installe à son bureau et le cœur gros, en reniflant de temps en temps, il commence une lettre. Il décide de partir juste après le petit déjeuner, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Imre qui n'en demande pas tant.

OoOoOoO

Draco, toujours remonté comme un ressort, est parti pour Saint Mungo après avoir apporté sa tisane du matin à Harry. Il a fait semblant de ne pas remarquer la mine défaite du Gryffindor. Il a accompagné Imre au terrain de transplanage international. Ils se sont quittés bons amis.

Quand il rentre à midi, il ne trouve que Rarémi' recopiant ses notes avec une telle vitesse que le niveau de l'encre baisse à vue d'œil dans l'encrier. Celui-ci lui montre en souriant un assortiment de lettres roses ou bleues, ornées de cœurs et accompagnées de petits paquets cadeaux, que des hiboux épuisés ont apportées dans la matinée.

Allons bon ! Ses groupies hongroises le poursuivent jusqu'en Angleterre pour cette stupide fête des amoureux ! Il demande d'un ton maussade :

« Où est Harry ?

-- Harry est parti.

-- Parti où ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai un rendez-vous important en début d'après-midi.

-- Harry est parti. Définitivement. Il vous a laissé une lettre. Elle est posée là, sur le secrétaire.

-- QUOI ? »

Le jeune homme se précipite et déchire l'enveloppe. Un simple parchemin se déplie, sans cœurs, sans fioritures.

« Draco, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'apprendre. Mon Cueris Aperture est guéri grâce à toi et à tes bons soins. Je te serai à jamais reconnaissant de ton aide. Je ne voudrais pas te gêner plus longtemps. Alors, je retourne chez moi.

Mais je te dois un aveu. Il te sera très utile pour ton mémoire de fin d'études. Tu auras la gloire que tu mérites car tu seras le seul à savoir pourquoi j'ai résisté si longtemps au maléfice.

Tu as remarqué le tatouage que j'ai sur la poitrine. Il ne représente pas le Dragon Vert Gallois. Il est à ton image. Les documents que Rarémi' a reçus parlent tous de l'amour qui doit lier celui qui a reçu le sort et celui qui le soigne. Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Ce qui m'a donné la force de survivre au sortilège, c'est quelque chose de plus fort encore que l'amour. C'est la longue patience. C'est L'ESPOIR. J'ai attendu ton retour pendant plus de deux ans car, de tout ce qui me restait de forces, j'espérais te revoir et c'est cela qui m'a tenu en vie.

Le jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés un peu brutalement sur Gerhard Sreet, j'aurais pu mourir heureux. Mais tu m'as recueilli, soigné, guéri et je suis vivant. Heureux, je ne crois pas, mais vivant.

Alors merci encore pour m'avoir fait cadeau d'une vie nouvelle. Je ne peux rien t'offrir d'équivalent en échange Je te souhaite seulement tout le bonheur possible. Je t'aime. Harry. »

Draco lit la lettre, une fois, deux fois puis il repose le parchemin sans rien dire. Rarémilatan pense que peut-être, de ce côté-ci, le test est négatif. Enfin ce n'est pas sûr, le visage du jeune sorcier est bien pâle … Ils s'installent pour le déjeuner. Thimoty a les yeux rouges et il renifle de temps en temps.

Au moment du dessert, Draco se redresse brusquement et regarde le Gobelin d'un air affolé. Les mots de la lettre n'ont cessé de tourner dans sa tête. « Guéri … Amour … Espoir … Vie … » Et les deux derniers : « Je t'aime. » … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Il devrait déjà être parti … Parti chercher Harry … La maison est si vide sans lui.

Il se souvient tout à coup de ce qui s'est passé quand il a laissé le jeune homme brun seul sur son canapé après son accident. Dès la porte franchie, il a senti la mort s'approcher et il n'a pu résister. Il s'est précipité dans le salon qu'il venait de quitter et son sang n'a fait qu'un tour quand il a vu son ancien ennemi inanimé. Il a tout fait pour le tirer d'affaire.

Des broutilles, cette histoire de mémoire de fin d'études ! Un bon prétexte pour garder Harry près de lui, oui ! Et pourquoi est-il si en rogne depuis dimanche ? Parce qu'il est un Malfoy, il croit intelligent de renier son attirance … son amour … pour Harry ? Mais enfin, ses parents étaient bien amoureux fous l'un de l'autre, non ?

« Partez vite à sa recherche, » dit Rarémi' qui a tout de suite compris ce qui se passe. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Harry a mis son téléphone sur répondeur, il a bloqué sa cheminée et Draco ne réussit pas à transplaner dans son salon. Il se rend sans perdre un instant au « Leaky Cauldron », attrape au vol un taxi muggle et se fait conduire Saint Leonhardt Alley.

Mais la porte résiste aux « Alohomora ». Draco prend peur. Il tambourine au battant de bois en appelant : « Harry ! Harry ! » Un vieux Chinois passe timidement la tête dans le couloir. Il propose d'ouvrir. Il a la clé depuis que son jeune voisin est malade. Il s'occupe des plantes. Mais l'appartement est vide.

Draco s'affole de plus en plus. Où cet idiot de Gryffindor a-il bien pu aller ? « Chez des amis, peut-être ? » propose le voisin. Mais bien sûr ! Chez Ron et Hermione ! Draco le remercie chaleureusement et comme l'alley est déserte, il transplane directement devant chez les Weasley.

Il tombe en pleine crise ! Hermione ressent les premières douleurs de l'accouchement et Ron est absent. Sa femme n'arrive pas à le joindre, elle vient juste de lui envoyer un hibou. Draco attrape la petite valise préparée en cas d'urgence, il soutient la jeune femme un peu affolée et transplane avec elle à Saint Mungo. Il est Médicomage, que diantre !.

Dès que les guérisseuses ont pris la future mère en charge, il cherche de nouveau où Harry pourrait bien être. Ron arrive, tout courant. Il vient de recevoir le hibou d'Hermione. S'il a vu Harry ? Bien sûr ! Il est au travail, à son bureau ! Draco a intérêt à le ramener ici vite fait, vu que c'est le parrain du bébé !

Une tornade blonde parcourt les couloirs du Ministère. Sitôt arrivé, le jeune homme essoufflé n'a que deux mots à dire : « Hermione accouche ! » pour que Harry, qui se morfondait tout seul, attrape sa cape et se précipite vers les cheminées du Grand Hall. Draco le suit sans hésiter. Ils rejoignent Ron qui tourne en rond dans une salle d'attente de la Magicomaternité.

Une guérisseuse arrive d'un air réjoui. Ils ont tous les trois l'air si anxieux qu'elle dit :

« Tout va bien. C'est une petite fille. Qui est l'heureux papa ? »

Ron se précipite dans la chambre d'Hermione. Harry regarde Draco d'un air embarrassé mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une conversation sérieuse. Il vaut mieux attendre d'être entre quatre-z-yeux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ron revient , tout sourire.

« Venez tous les deux. Hermione vous demande. »

Et trois hommes se penchent vers une minuscule poupée aux cheveux roux, nichée dans les bras d'une jeune maman un peu épuisée mais très fière. Deux d'entre eux se mettent immédiatement à gagatiser.

« Qu'elle est mignonne ! Bilibili ! Souris à ton parrain, ma belle !

-- Souris plutôt à ton papounet ! A gue ! A gue ! Elle est magnifique, hein ? Une vraie Weasley !

-- Attends de voir ses yeux ! Allez ! Réveille-toi, Lucy, dit la jeune mère en caressant doucement la joue rose du bébé.

-- Oui, intervient le troisième homme d'un ton moqueur. Regarde ces idiots qui bavent déjà sur toi. En voilà deux que tu mèneras plus tard par le bout du nez. Félicitations, Hermione. A toi aussi, Ron. Viens, Harry, laissons les heureux parents à leur bonheur. »

Et Draco sort de la chambre, tirant fermement derrière lui un Harry réticent. L'air déterminé de son compagnon ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il n'a pas tort. A peine dehors, le jeune Slytherin pointe vers lui un doigt accusateur.

« TOI ! A la maison ! Tout de suite ! Tu me dois une explication. »

Et sans attendre la réponse, il l'entraîne à sa suite. Il ne s'arrête que quand ils sont arrivés dans le salon. Pour être sûr que Harry ne s'échappe pas, Draco le pousse sans ménagement sur le canapé et s'assoit sur ses cuisses, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, les mains appuyées sur ses épaules. Il le regarde sans rien dire pendant quelques instants et le Gryffindor pâlit et rougit tour à tour, ses yeux verts fixant sans ciller les yeux gris qui le fascinent.

« Toi, reprend son vis à vis d'une voix dangereusement douce, tu es parti sans un au-revoir, en me laissant juste une lettre.

-- Ou …oui.

-- Tu es vraiment guéri ?

-- Oui.

-- Tu m'as attendu pendant si longtemps ?

-- Oui.

-- Tu m'aimes ?

-- …

-- Harry Potter, m'aimes-tu ?

-- Oui.

-- Je t'aime aussi. »

Et Draco, qui s'était rapproché du visage de Harry à chacune de ses questions, trouve enfin sous ses lèvres une bouche pulpeuse, rouge et tentante comme une cerise. Et ils s'embrassent … s'embrassent … s'embrassent … encore … et encore …

OoOoOoO

« RRRRRoooooo … ! C'est trop miiiiiignonnnnnn !

-- Non, Helga, grogne Godric, ce n'est pas mignon, c'est niais ! Ah ! Ces choses-là sont bien mieux racontées dans les histoires que C.C. me fait parfois lire quand je lui rends visite en cachette. Il appelle ça des fan fictions et, tu vas rire, on y retrouve souvent Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Quelquefois, c'est gai, quelquefois c'est triste. J'ai même lu récemment une histoire très drôle sur nous. On nous appelle les Fondateurs. Nos portraits sont très justes … surtout le tien, Helga.

Mais ce que je préfère, ce sont les histoires d'amour yaoï avec des lemons, des slashs … de l'action quoi ! Pas ces trucs guimauve, c'est trop fleur bleue … Oups ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire … J'ai révélé mon vice caché … Oubliez ça, les amis … Tiens, Salazar, dis-nous qui t'a envoyé une carte pour la Saint Valentin, cette année ?

-- Oh ! Les exaltées habituelles : Phyllidis la Champignonne, Alferta la Lymphatique, Perpétue la Sangsue, Gwendoline la Fantasque …J'ai même reçu un billet enflammé de Ulrich Cornemuseux , le musicien fou … La routine quoi …

Et toi, Rowena, Paracelse et Ptolémée t'écrivent toujours ? … Rowena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute verte. C'est la couleur de Slytherin, pas la tienne … C'est quoi, cette carte avec des petits cœurs bleu pervenche ? Hé ! Les amis ! Regardez ! Rowena a reçu un message de son amoureux secret. C'est qui, Rowena, hein ? C'est qui ?

-- Michel de Notre Dame, souffle une voix extatique.

-- Nostradamus ?

-- Enfin, Rowena, tu rêves !

-- Oui, il est bien trop jeune pour toi !

-- Il est mort il y a à peine 500 ans.

-- Mais je l'aiaiaiaiaime !!!!

-- Foutaises et niaiseries ! Nous nageons dans l'eau de rose !

-- Bouhouhou ! Vous êtes tous des rabat-joie !

-- Mais non, ma grande, mais non. Tiens, prends un bonbon au citron, ça te remettra.

-- Merci, ma chérie. Tu es trop gentille. Et vous, vous êtes des monstres … OOOOHHH !!! Regardez sur l'écran ! Harry et Draco se déshabillent !

-- Yes ! Je vais revoir les sublimes fesses du Survivant … Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C.C. Pourquoi l'écran est-il brouillé tout à coup ?

-- Images interdites. Contrôle parental.

-- QUOI ? »

Les quatre Fondateurs s'effondrent de stupeur sur leurs coussins nuages. Merlin et Morgane ont fait fort cette fois-ci ! Ils sont partis faire des galipettes dans la forêt de Brocéliande et ils ont osé mettre sur C.C. un CONTROLE PARENTAL !!! Ah mais ! ça ne se passera pas comme ça !!! C.C…. b… de m … !!! Rétablis tout de suite cette p … d'image !!! Heu … s'il te plaît ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo LEMON FIN DU RATING K oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des baisers à couper le souffle, des mains en coupe autour d'un visage, des bras qui enlace une taille flexible, deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, Harry et Draco se déclarent sans parler leur amour réciproque.

Puis les baisers ne suffisent plus. Des mains se glissent sous les vêtements, elles se promènent des épaules à la taille, caressant la peau nue, provoquant des frissons et des soupirs de plaisir. Des lèvres s'enhardissent et descendent le long du cou, trouvant le creux délicat au bord de la clavicule. Des dents mordillent doucement le lobe d'une oreille.

Les nouveaux amoureux sont seuls au monde. Seuls ? Pas tout à fait. Rarémilatan est entré et toussote de plus en plus fort. Draco et Harry se séparent, les joues en feu, les cheveux en bataille. L'arrivant sent qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. Il se hâte de dire :

« J'ai terminé de recopier votre étude du Cueris Aperture, Draco. Ne deviez-vous pas la présenter aujourd'hui aux Médicomages de Harry ? Je crois cependant qu'il faudra rajouter le résultat du dernier test, celui de la séparation. Vous l'avez brillamment remporté, d'après ce que je vois. Maintenant, la guérison de Harry est certaine.

-- Merlin ! Mon rendez-vous avec les Médicomages ! J'ai complètement oublié ! TOI ! Tu ne BOUGES pas d'ici ! »

Bien sûr Harry, tout étourdi par tant de bonheur, n'a pas l'intention de partir. Mais pendant l'absence de Draco, un dernier doute lui vient. Et Imre dans tout ça ? il l'a bien vu hier soir entrer dans la chambre de Draco. Aussi, après le dîner, quand vient l'heure d'aller dormir, chacun d'eux solitaire, après maintes caresses et des baisers à foison, les deux amoureux hésitent sur la conduite à tenir.

Draco ne veut pas précipiter les choses. Tout son corps appelle celui de Harry mais son beau brun est-il prêt à passer à l'acte ? Harry, lui, voudrait bien lever ses doutes. Lui aussi est déjà en manque de Draco. Alors, en impétueux Gryffindor qu'il est, il décide tout à coup de demander un éclaircissement à son blond préféré. Tout plutôt que cette incertitude.

Draco sort de sa salle de bain, vêtu seulement de son pantalon quand il voit dans l'encadrement de sa porte un Harry, en pyjama et les pieds nus, qui devient aussitôt d'un rouge flamboyant.

« J'ai frappé, j'ai cru que tu m'avais entendu, je … » Harry ne peut terminer sa phrase. Draco est tellement beau que sa bouche s'assèche d'un coup. Il a l'impression de prendre feu … Ce corps magnifique, musclé, cette poitrine blanche, ce visage enchanteur … Le beau blond ressemble à un ange lumineux.

En un éclair, Harry comprend pourquoi les filles le laissent indifférent, pourquoi aussi les rares fois où il a partagé le lit de Ginny, ils ont été toux les deux insatisfaits.

Il sait pourquoi après leur rupture, alors qu'il ignorait encore le sortilège qui le condamnait, il a fréquenté en secret ces bars muggles à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais trouvé .

Il y a eu ces corps masculins, ces étreintes furtives toujours protégées, ces moments très courts de sexe torride pour contenter un corps jeune en manque de sensations. En manque de quoi, il le sait maintenant. En manque de Draco, tout simplement.

Draco dont il avait entrevu le corps splendide, un jour, à Hogwarts, dans les vestiaires, après un match de Quidditch. Draco qui est là, devant lui, et qui le regarde d'un air à la fois surpris et heureux.

Harry s'empourpre et baisse les yeux. Il referme la porte derrière lui et appuie son dos contre le battant. Il sent Draco se rapprocher et quand une voix douce murmure tout près de son oreille : « Que veux-tu ? », il dit à voix basse : « Imre … est-il ton amoureux ? »

Un silence. Draco a très envie de répondre par une phrase bien sarcastique comme autrefois mais il s'aperçoit qu'il ne peut pas. Harry a l'air si mal à l'aise et en même temps si adorable que le beau blond se contente de l'embrasser dans le cou et de dire la vérité.

« Imre a été l'un de mes petits amis hongrois mais c'est terminé maintenant. Il est venu m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé le grand amour. Comme moi, » ajoute-t-il en ouvrant la veste de pyjama de Harry et en posant ses lèvres sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il descend un peu et pose un baiser sur le petit dragon vert.

Il se passe alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire, quelque chose qu'aucun des documents reçus par Rarémi' ne mentionne : une secousse sismique traverse les deux amoureux. Ils entendent un grondement sourd, le son que produirait un dragon enfermé dans une profonde caverne et cherchant à s'évader. En même temps, une brusque chaleur les envahit.

Harry se sent empli d'une force puissante, la même que celle qu'il a ressenti quand il a affronté Voldemort pour le dernier combat. Il a retrouvé l'intégralité de son « cœur sensible ». Il n'a plus peur de rien. Il relève la tête et regarde Draco dans les yeux. Il sait ce qu'il va faire.

Draco, lui, retrouve sa nature première. Sa dernière carapace s'effrite. Son masque de Prince orgueilleux s'efface. Il voit pour la première fois Harry dans toute sa beauté, dans toute sa plénitude et le désir lui vient de se lover dans ses bras en toute confiance et de laisser l'amour les submerger tous les deux.

Il sait aussi ce qu'il va faire.. Jusque maintenant, en amour, il n'a fait que « prendre ». Il en a retiré un plaisir agréable certes mais fugace. Maintenant, il veut vraiment aimer et pour cela, il va « se donner » à Harry. Celui-ci fera de ce cadeau ce qu'il voudra.

Le jeune sorcier brun sourit et son visage resplendit. Il pose la main sur la poitrine de Draco en disant : « Toi … » d'une voix enrouée et il le pousse doucement vers le lit. Un sort murmuré, ils sont nus, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ce minuscule espace les électrisent plus encore qu'un contact direct.

Draco s'allonge sur les draps et tend les bras. Harry s'installe à ses côtés et les gestes éternels de l'amour s'ébauchent et puis s'affirment. Un bras s'enroule autour d'une taille et attire plus près un corps doux et chaud. Une main caresse des cheveux de soie. Des lèvres se soudent comme deux aimants. Déjà les cœurs s'accélèrent et les sexes se gonflent de sève.

La passion se déchaîne et c'est Draco qui commence la danse. Ses mains se promènent partout, sur le visage, repoussant les cheveux indomptables, sur les épaules, glissant sur les côtes vers les reins et les fesses rondes, sur une virilité dressée, encerclant une hampe dure, caressant d'un doigt les bourses tendres puis remontant sur le ventre, s'attardant autour du nombril, faisant pour la première fois gémir et crier son partenaire.

Il sourit et s'arrête, la main posée sur le petit dragon vert. Et Harry prend la relève. Ses lèvres vont et viennent, chatouillant le bout d'un nez, faisant se clore les yeux gris scintillants, passant du front aux joues, au menton, au creux du cou, à la poitrine, arrachant à son tour soupirs et gémissements.

Il relève la tête et quête un accord avant de continuer son exploration. Il picote toute la poitrine de baisers pointus, lèche des tétons qui durcissent et virent au pourpre et descend, descend, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à frôler de la joue un sexe tendu, provoquant un râle de désir chez son compagnon.

C'est la première fois que Draco laisse un amant jouer avec son corps. D'habitude, il prend du plaisir et il en donne. Il n'a jamais permis à personne de profiter de lui. Mais c'est une telle jouissance de se laisser faire ainsi qu'il se tord sur le lit et appelle d'une voix changée : « Harry ! Harry ! Oh oui ! Harry ! »

Les yeux verts fixent un instant les yeux gris un peu embrumés et une langue coquine glisse sur la dure virilité, avant de titiller le gland emperlé. Puis lentement, une bouche se referme sur la hampe et commence un mouvement régulier de va et vient, chaque fois plus accentué. Maintenant, Draco crie sans retenue et ses mains se crispent sur les cheveux bruns qui se mêlent sur son ventre à sa toison dorée.

C'est trop bon. Le jeune homme blond n'a jamais connu un tel plaisir. Quand la longue caresse s'arrête, il est au bord de l'explosion. Il tire un peu sur les cheveux de Harry pour le faire remonter jusqu'à son visage. Ils ne bougent plus, essoufflés, souriants, ravis l'un de l'autre.

« Je ne te savais pas … si doué, dit Draco un peu haletant.

-- Et tu n'as encore rien vu … Tu m'inspires, Draco Malfoy … Mais si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ce soir …

-- Tu plaisantes, Harry Potter … Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner dans cet état … Je veux du sexe … beaucoup de sexe …

-- Du sexe seulement ? dit une voix d'un ton déçu.

-- Harry ! Non ! Ne te méprends pas … Je veux de l'amour … Ton amour … Je veux que tu me prennes. Je veux que tu viennes en moi. Tu seras mon premier, tu sais, je n'ai jamais laissé un garçon … »

Il s'arrête et ferme les yeux. L'aveu est sorti tout seul. Un silence … Et une voix un peu tremblante :

« Draco … Tu veux … Tu veux vraiment … que je te fasses l'amour ?

-- Oui. »

Un nouveau silence. Puis des lèvres avides se posent sur une bouche entrouverte, deux langues se rencontrent et s'enroulent et dansent. Deux amoureux repartent à la conquête l'un de l'autre mais cette fois, une passion sauvage les anime.

Les baisers se font plus profonds, les mains plus aventureuses. Les ongles marquent parfois la peau de fines lignes rouges. Des dents laissent une trace ovale sur une épaule. Les gémissements sont rauques, les cris se transforment en appels vibrants.

La respiration de Draco se fait sifflante, sa tête tourne de droite et de gauche sur l'oreiller, au milieu de ses cheveux d'or pâle dénoués. Ses mains s'agrippent au dos de Harry qui crie son nom en haletant. Leurs corps magnifiques luisent de sueur. Ils sont proches de l'extase.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrête. Ils sont prêts tous les deux. Un dernier regard. Un accord donné. Harry glisse ses genoux entre les cuisses de Draco, il remonte les deux jambes à sa taille et touche du doigt l'orifice inviolé. Draco sursaute mais ne dit rien.

Son jeune partenaire l'embrasse et le rassure. Tout ira bien. Il le prépare le plus doucement possible. Tous deux savent que le début est douloureux mais Harry entre un doigt dans l'anneau de chair et laisse Draco s'habituer à cette intrusion.

Petit à petit, il glisse un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Draco se tord et crie mais quand Harry retire ses doigts, il proteste. Ce vide soudain est comblé par le sexe de son compagnon qui entre enfin dans la caverne moelleuse.

Un baiser, un sourire rapide, les mains de Draco sur ses hanches et Harry commence la danse. Il va et vient et soudain pour le jeune homme blond, c'est comme un éclair. Son amant vient de toucher un point sensible et la sensation est fulgurante Il bouge ses hanches et attire le sexe dur au plus profond de lui.

Ils ont tous les deux l'impression de rejoindre un autre univers, un endroit étrange peuplé de cris d'amour, où ils sont seuls et ensemble en même temps, liés, unis, comblés, un lieu où ils ne forment plus qu'une même et unique personne. Leur rythme s'accélère une dernière fois et ils explosent, Harry en Draco et Draco entre eux deux.

Ils s'effondrent, haletants, apaisés, merveilleusement heureux. La tête brune repose sur une épaule blanche. Le bras du blond cercle encore une taille mince. Un long silence traversé de soupirs. Une voix murmurante : « Ca va ? » Un « Oui » chuchoté. Un sort de rafraîchissement. Des draps et des couvertures qui enveloppent deux corps épuisés et deux amants enchantés tombent dans les bras de Morphée.

Le Dieu des Songes n'a pas besoin de les caresser d'une feuille de pavot pour qu'ils rejoignent le pays des rêves. Par contre, les Fondateurs font de la résistance. Un Godric boudeur, un Salazar râleur, une Rowena qui serre sur son cœur sa promesse de bonheur et une Helga à l'air rêveur s'éloignent d'un C.C. à l'écran sans couleurs, sans saveur, sans chaleur.

La feuille de pavot passe et repasse. Les rêves de tous se font charmeurs. Quatre heures plus tard, la Dame des Jaunes et Noirs rend visite à son cher computer et pour elle seulement, C.C. dévoile les images secrètes.

Helga a des yeux innocents et un cœur pur. Elle ne voit dans la scène dévoilée que deux merveilleux jeunes hommes qui se témoignent enfin ce que tous et toutes recherchent sur terre et même après : L'AMOUR , le triomphe du CŒUR.

FIN


End file.
